1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rolled vinyl siding, and more particularly, to a method for rolling a rigid elongated vinyl siding sheet of selective dimensions into a convenient transportable compact coil for easier handling and shipment and also relates to products derived from practicing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common procedure of handling and shipping a flexible elongated sheet of construction material such as a sheet of the "tar paper type" construction material is to roll the sheet into a substantially tight coil, and thus an elongated sheet in the form of a coil becomes easily transportable. However, the prior art lacks a solution for handling a rigid elongated vinyl siding sheet which is bulky and difficult to handle because of its length and the inflexibility of the material. For example, in a situation where a consumer purchases a rigid vinyl siding sheet of 240 feet, the consumer finds that the space within a motor vehicle is inadequate to accommodate such a sheet because of its length.
Known prior art patents in the construction art relate to solving problems not specifically related to the instant inventive concept. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,685 to Richards et al., discloses a flexible elongated vinyl roofing shingle material which is provided in coils for installation on pitched roofs.
A number of other inventions pertaining to vinyl siding and the like have been proposed. Patents illustrating these types of inventions include: U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32,710; 5,198,242; 5,232,751; 5,255,726; 5,284,693; 5,321,921; and 5,343,664.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.